


[YGO][表海]#KCforIndie

by augusttheking



Series: 新銳遊戲設計師與遊戲發行商巨頭系列 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augusttheking/pseuds/augusttheking
Summary: 新銳遊戲設計師武藤遊戲在刷推特的時候看到讓自己血壓升高的hashtag。





	[YGO][表海]#KCforIndie

**Author's Note:**

> 全員OOC，全程惡趣味。
> 
> 新銳遊戲設計師x遊戲發行商巨頭路線，小甜餅(?)。

吵架了。

因為小瑣事吵架了，就像他們過去兩年大部分的吵架都是微不足道的小事(恩，也許剛開始那幾年不算，決鬥者王國那次絕對不算)。許多人對的印象武藤遊戲是老好人，也許對，但這不代表每次都要他先示好，就算是他也是有底線的。

一切都開始於兩天前，團隊成員興奮地拿著手機，上面亮晃晃的閃著推特頁面最新trending hashtag - #KCforIndie。

"武藤！你聽說了嗎？KC要開放他們的立體投影技術給獨立製作團隊！甚至有個體開發版權！"

眉頭抽了一下，遊戲用意志力理平自己不小心抽起來的眉毛，轉頭看合作夥伴的手機，#KCforIndie下面有一個網頁連結縮圖，就算只掃過一秒他都不會認錯配圖上無視重力法則的白色風衣。

"聽說KC在下個月獨立遊戲展覽要發表更詳細的訊息，我們可以現場看KC發布會！要知道KC以前從來不做技術授權啊！不知道是甚麼時候......武藤武藤，到時候可以請你顧攤嗎？還是你也想看？我們可以請工讀生--不曉得有沒有經費--"

這個同班同學兼遊戲製作夥伴每次只要興奮起來就會進入自言自語模式，遊戲對此並不討厭，只是這個特定時刻他的注意力全部放在那條hashtag上，沒法加入同伴興奮的思緒發表會。謹慎起見，他按進那條推特的連結 - 海馬娛樂集團宣布未來將把獨家的立體投影技術授權開放給獨立遊戲製作團隊，鼓勵更多的團隊運用立體投影技術做各種不同的應用。掃過公關稿(立體投影技術已經上市多年，KC除了精進技術的細節外，也希望能看見更廣泛更有創意的應用，技術應當大眾化扁平化等絕對不是KC社長本人說的廢話)，最後一段 - KC將參加一個月後在S市舉辦面相獨立遊戲廠商的遊戲開發大會，到時社長海馬瀨人將親自出席，說明更多細節 - 他當然會出席，天曉得他花了多少錢在最後一分鐘把這個行程塞進去，如果KC早有出席計畫，早就被展會官方當作噱頭宣傳了。

哎呀。

"武藤......呃......手機可以還我了嗎？"

遊戲這才注意到他握著團隊夥伴的手機，一副想把手機捏碎的架式。不，自從出國後他有在健身，但是單手捏碎手機這種事情還是要海馬瀨人來做才有信服力，那個我行我素、做了決定撞牆都不回頭還會用意志力科技力把牆粉碎、做人如十三歲中學生連商量都不會的KC社長海馬瀨人。

武藤遊戲，現年二十一歲，對自己戀人如此EQ感到絕望。

 

 

"哥，不要再刷了，你知道遊戲生氣，沒三天不會回訊息的。"

"已經超過三天了。"

"我的意思是他氣消後三天。"

海馬圭平，現年十六歲，已經有他哥當年的身高，青少年竹竿腿跨在沙發椅背，整個人半躺半臥，看著自家哥哥每三十秒把手機拿出來，刷十秒，又憤而塞回口袋，周而復始。

"我不知道他在氣甚麼，立體投影技術已經在市面上超過五年，我們跟I2合作都六七年了，這種時候把技術下放擴大市場是很合理的決定。"

"我沒說這是錯誤的決定。"

"那就是他無理取鬧。"

"咳咳，但是你知道遊戲會生氣。"

"我怎麼可能知道他腦子怎麼繞--"

"不然怎麼不事先跟遊戲商量？"

"KC的事情--"

"呿，好像你們每次約會都沒花討論半小時業界發展似的。"

圭平翻身正坐，視線正視自家哥哥，內心嘆一口氣(不小心嘆出口了)。眼前這個二十出頭穿著制服似的高領套頭修身長褲眉頭皺得都要看不見的KC社長被弟弟看得不大自在，在視線引導下啪地一聲整個人陷入單人座沙發。圭平清了清喉嚨。

"你知道遊戲會不舒服，所以才背著他宣布。哥，做人不用這麼彆扭，想見他就安排飛機 - 覺得私人飛機飛長途太晃那就買張機票 - 這樣彎彎繞繞，你沒天分，不適合。"

這個被自己一手拉拔大的弟弟不知道甚麼時候成了人精，海馬瀨人懷疑自己的教育方針是不是出了問題，也許不該那麼早就讓他在商場打滾，以後怎麼出門交朋友(他假裝忘記KC副社長在外面的名聲是平易近人親切可愛)。

"......跟他討論他會答應。"

"那不好嗎？"

海馬瀨人想像武藤遊戲那張總是掛著柔和表情的臉，和高中比起來，那張臉背後多了對理想的執著，閃閃發光。在認識遊戲(還有那個據說是法老的存在)之前海馬瀨人習慣當那個發光的人，被人追隨，不管出於崇拜還是恐懼。法老用行動教了他謙虛，遊戲用人格教了他不需要自我焚燒也能散發光芒。

他最不想做的就是委屈遊戲遷就自己的意見，遮掩自己的光芒，本來應該是這樣的。

"......我搞砸了。"

他把臉埋在掌心。

"嘛，反正不是第一次，沒問題，你們會解決的。"

自家弟弟拍了拍他的肩膀，KC社長有點意外圭平的手這麼大了。

 

 

德國時間晚上十一點，遊戲剛從工作室拖著身體回到公寓。距離下個月的獨立遊戲展覽只剩下四周，雖然試玩架構都沒問題，還有很多毛邊需要修整。每天追著細節跑，耐心到一天之末都消耗得差不多，只有吃飯睡覺可以讓自己恢復成能跟人交流的狀態。他打開冰箱拿出一份微波義大利麵，微波，掏出手機打開被自己放置一整天的訊息。

-對不起 fromSeto

嘴角無法控制地上揚。

坦白的KC社長其實並不少見，他對圭平就甚少掩飾。遊戲還記得幾年前圭平還小(至少身體上)，他常常被這對兄弟對彼此的坦白嚇到。瀨人非常保護圭平，但是從未用糖衣隱藏世界的殘忍，只是一再保證不管如何，他們兄弟都會一起解決所有困難。

要瀨人對自己的情緒坦白就是另一回事了。

-不氣了 to Seto

現在日本還是工作時間，但是很快訊息就已讀。沒幾秒新的訊息泡泡就冒出來。

-會場可以碰面 from Seto

-大概沒空 to Seto

沉默，這種時候不能心軟。兩分鐘過去，對面沒有新的對話泡泡。遊戲拿出加熱完畢的義大利麵，一屁股陷入沙發一手拿著筷子，一手打著字，一行字打了又刪，總是弄不出適當的語氣。你一向都討厭獨立製作—不對，除了想綁架圭平和破壞他事業的人，KC社長其實不會特別討厭誰。你不喜歡獨立製作--接近了，但是不喜歡這個用法太主動，KC社長不特別不喜歡獨立製作--

-你對獨立製作沒興趣 to Seto

-不挑戰技術限制的東西不值得我的注意力 from Seto

-#KCforIndie [em]thinkingface[/em]？ to Seto

停了兩分鐘，遊戲吞了幾口義大利麵，又咬了幾塊花椰菜。打字中的泡泡冒出來又消失，好不容易終於又冒了一行字。

-我承認創意不會被技術限制 from Seto

-這句話有點熟悉，誰在哪說過來著 to Seto

兩分鐘沒有泡泡，遊戲突然有點緊張，正想著是不是釣過頭了，突然來了通訊要求。暗暗鬆一口氣，遊戲歡快的點了接通。

"遊戲。"

"瀨人。"

對面那位看起來在他的辦公室，陽光從背後落地窗打過來，襯得臉黑。KC社長也注意到自己在鏡頭內的畫面一團模糊，一下子旋轉椅就轉而面向陽光，藍眼睛閃閃發亮。每次吵架遊戲都等三天才回覆是有原因的– 看著那雙藍眼睛實在很難繼續生氣。KC社長癟著嘴，看起來在思索要怎麼正確表達自己的意思。

"在吃晚餐？"

"嗯？"

遊戲無辜的咀嚼口中的義大利麵，吞嚥，眨眼微笑。

"太晚了吧？"

"恩，這話你去跟圭平說，記得直播，我想看他笑到坐不住。"

"......"

"什麼？"

"不，沒什麼。"

遊戲確定KC社長都囔的是他把圭平教壞了，這一定是身為哥哥的盲點-明明是反過來的。他跟瀨人開始交往後圭平約他出來談了一下午，內容從如何監督KC社長吃三餐到如何限制他的每日咖啡攝取量等日常細節，如果旁邊有人聽見他們在說甚麼，說不定會以為兩個褓姆在交接工作。

"那個發表會......我要怎麼迴避你的攤位？"

"我在歐洲獨立製作區。"

遊戲語氣如常，對面KC社長猶豫再三。

"歐洲有很多優秀的遊戲公司，可能是KC的合作夥伴或是競爭對手，我不能迴避整個區域。"

"Hmm....我相信KC這麼多優秀的秘書，一定能規劃出一套完美的行程。"

"你故意為難。"

"我是。"

又是一片沉默，

"......圭平去？"

"大概還是不行。瀨人，我們討論過這個了。"

遊戲嘆一口氣，這就是跟戀人在同一個領域的問題。他不是對面那個把自尊寫在全身每一處的個性，但是有些事情如果不劃清界線，他不知道會留下甚麼樣的疙瘩，而遊戲並不希望他和瀨人的關係有任何疙瘩。吃飯、咖啡因或其他生活細節可以磨合；事業發展上，他不希望自己因為和KC的關係踏上一條太早鋪定的道路，也不希望KC社長為了自己涉足其實不感興趣的領域。海馬瀨人看起來是個不被私情影響的工作狂，然而要找到比他更自我更投入毫無公私界線的人可難了。遊戲相信KC社長能為自己的決定找到一百個符合KC利益的理由，也許他會信，也許不會，這就是問題。

"這個製作我不會給KC發行，你知道的。"

"我沒有--"

"讓我自己決定未來要去哪，這個也說過了。"

"你可是決鬥王，不收你的公司也當不了KC的對手，如果是--"

海馬突然停住，把句子後半段吞回去。

遊戲覺得胃一陣暖流。那瞬間--

"如果是KC呢？"

遊戲笑著把那半句話補上去。

"欸？！"

在那短短不到一秒的時間，遊戲意識到海馬的心理活動，這讓他想融化在沙發上。那瞬間--

"嘛，我還沒決定，你要給offer嗎，社長？"

KC社長眨眼，蒼白的臉上染上一點粉紅，整趟通話一直緊繃的五官線條卻終於放鬆下來。

"我是在跟誰競爭？"

"我不知道，下個月大概就知道了。"

遊戲瞇著眼睛，挑起嘴角，對面卻不願放下話題，窮追不捨。

"在會場的公司？"

"說不定晚餐就曉得了。"

遊戲又重複一次，對面終於接收到訊息。

"我飯店就在會場旁。"

"聽說那裏有不錯的亞洲菜。"

"我讓秘書去查。"

"這次我選。"

KC社長眉頭鎖起來，遊戲想起來上次拉著他去一家印度料理，第一口後KC社長進入公事社交模式，全程'恩''還可以'，讓遊戲懷疑那些看起來很高級的派對外匯到底是甚麼味道。

"有不錯的拉麵。"

"阿，"

KC社長看起來像是想通什麼事情。

"決鬥王想家了。"

遊戲噗哧。

"是阿，也想你了。"

海馬燒紅了臉，說不定是曬的。

 

 

\--那瞬間，遊戲知道他們也許會繼續搖搖晃晃，一路上摩擦不斷，但是只要繼續抱著這樣為對方著想的心，可以的，沒問題的。

 

end


End file.
